Fox
This article is about Fox McCloud, the leader of Star Fox. For Fox Jacket, the talking apparel from the Dinosaurs episode called Slave to Fashion, see Fox (Dinosaurs). How Fox joined the Tourney Fox McCloud made his appearance in Star Fox (Starwing in the PAL regions) for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System in 1993. The leader of the Star Fox team, Fox led his team through the Lylat System to save it from the evil Andross. The game was tremendously successful and has led to several sequels. Though the sequel to Star Fox was canceled (when the game was nearly finished), Fox McCloud would return in the Nintendo 64 smash hit Star Fox 64 (Lylat Wars in the PAL regions) which revealed some key details about Fox's past in this 'updated' Star Fox. Fox McCloud's father, James McCloud, who was renowned as one of the greatest pilots of his time, was the leader of the original Star Fox team. Upon investigating the planet Venom, James was presumed killed by Andross. Seeking to avenge his father, Fox McCloud formed a new Star Fox team which consisted of Falco Lombardi, Peppy Hare (who was a member of the original team), and Slippy Toad. At the end of Star Fox 64, Fox independently fought and killed Andross at the end of the adventure. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted His idle pose from Star Fox: Assault. After the announcer calls his name Fox does his Star Fox: Assault character select screen animation saying "This is Fox!". Special Attacks Blaster (Neutral) Fox shoots a pink laser beam that travels slower than a standard Ray Gun shot, does 5-6 damage, and has good knockback for how quick it is. Unlike Melee, Brawl, and SSB4, Fox's Blaster causes knockback, just like in the original Super Smash Bros. on the Nintendo 64; though it goes back to how it worked in Melee onwards in the sequel. Fox Illusion (Side) This attack sends Fox darting forward with outrageous speed. Fire Fox (Up) Fox charges power while being surrounded by flames, and then he flies in the direction inputted on the Analog Stick while shouting "FIRE!" Reflector (Down) Fox creates a red circular energy field which acts as a shield, and deflects any projectile from any angle (with the exceptions of Hyper Smashes and Final Smashes). Arwing (Hyper Smash) Fox jumps up and starts riding in his Arwing. The Arwing can shoot, fly infinitely, and damage if moving towards the enemy. The Arwing can not move left or right on ground unless it's already moving. Landmaster (Final Smash) When Fox activates the Landmaster, he shouts "LANDMASTER!" during his initial jump. Fox McCloud's Landmaster appears to be very similar to Falco Lombardi's Final Smash. Though the shots fired and the normal hits are far weaker, it is interesting to note that when the enemy is hit by a shot while standing on the cannon barrel, it is not as strong as Falco's Landmaster. His 'Barrel roll' gives less damage than Falco's and Wolf's, but is bad on its knockback. The knockback of the roll is vertical. Fox's Landmaster is faster than Wolf's Landmaster but slower than Falco's Landmaster. It also lasts as long as Falco's. Victory Animations #Fox crosses his arms, looks upward, and raises his tail. #Fox points with his gun, puts it back in its holster, and says "This is Fox. Returning to base.". #*Fox points with his gun, puts it back in its holster, and says "Better luck next time, Falco.". (Falco victories only) #Fox poses with his gun saying "Mission complete.". #*Fox poses with his gun saying "Krystal, sorry if that was considered mistreatment.". (Krystal victories only) On-Screen Appearance Fox ejects from an Arwing and dares "Here I come!". Special Quotes *We really shouldn't be doing this right now, Krystal... (When fighting Krystal) *Let's have it out, just the two of us! (When fighting Falco) Trivia *Fox shares his English voice actor with Leon Powalski. *Fox shares his Arabic voice actor with Karate Kong. *Fox shares his French voice actor with Zoycite and Cursya. *Fox shares his German voice actress with Gustav. *His English voices differ; his gameplay voice is his Star Fox: Assault voice and his cutscene voice is his Star Fox 64 3D voice. *Fox is the only member of Star Fox that is playable in every Smash game to date. *Makoto is Fox McCloud's rival. His second rival is Fatal Fury's Hokutomaru. Category:Veterans that appeared in all Smash games Category:Veterans Category:Starter characters Category:Star Fox characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Good Aligned Characters